


April, 1975

by threewalls



Series: Reincarnation drabbles [5]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Queer Themes, Reincarnation, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduation, more responsibilities start impinging on their lives.</p><p><i>Yutaka stared at him for several moments, his anger as inexplicably dropped as it had arisen. "People will be suspicious-- but that's why you've got such an elaborate story, isn't it?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	April, 1975

April, 1975

"It's certainly bigger than I'd thought you'd be looking at."

"I've discussed subletting one of the bedrooms with the owner." Seiichirou paused, staring into his tea. "I'd hoped that... you might..."

"Me?"

"I don't have afternoons free anymore, but I'd like to continue..."

"Oh, that's charming, Tatsumi." Yutaka quickly ran his tongue over his top lip; he was not flirting, he was angry. "Why pay for the privilege when I know you give it away for free?"

Seiichirou strove to maintain his composure. A lone pair of men were note-worthy enough, particularly as they were speaking Japanese and Yutaka appeared foreign. "Contribution to the rent," he stressed, "would be welcome, Watari, but the amount does fall within my salary."

"You're trying to buy me?"

"I haven't seen you for three weeks," Seiichirou hissed in a whisper. "I miss you."

Yutaka stared at him for several moments, his anger as inexplicably dropped as it had arisen. "People will be suspicious-- but that's why you've got such an elaborate story, isn't it?"

Yutaka rose from his chair, leaving sufficient money to cover the price of his coffee.

"I'll talk to you in a few days. I hope you're sure you want this."

 

\---

May, 1975

Yutaka left his bedroom late, having been out the night before. Seiichirou waited until Yutaka's coffee mug was drained before hazarding introductions.

Seiichirou had advised his father of his change in professional and residential circumstances. Unexpectedly, his father had chosen to congratulate him in person.

Yutaka bowed discreetly and was commended for continuing study (young women found degrees so attractive today), but as his father spoke, it became clear that Seiichirou had worried needlessly. Seiichirou had acquired a tenant before twenty-five; that tenant could have been anyone.

"At this rate, he'll be able to get married before I know it," his father said, proudly.

Yutaka smiled and nodded, not mentioning that his financial contributions were limited to their groceries, and was amiably made to promise that he would expand Seiichirou's social horizons-- Seiichirou's father was worried he was spending too much time working.

Seiichirou found sleep difficult later that night, though he had work the next day. Yutaka had remained cool, but living together had taught Seiichirou that such distance was not unusual.

"My father hates me, Seii. I can understand," Yutaka said, rolling over to throw an arm over Seiichirou's chest.

"Yutaka, I..."

"It's past two. Go to sleep."

\---

November, 1975

"How was your meeting with your supervisor?"

"My first chapter looks like it's bleeding-- what do I smell?" Yutaka toed off his shoes quickly, following Seiichirou into their kitchen.

"Cannelloni and garlic bread. It's ready."

Yutaka had been working so hard recently, perhaps he would wish to go out to celebrate. If not, Seiichirou had rented two video-cassettes.

"You hate horror movies."

"I planned to hide within your hair for the gorier sequences, if that would be acceptable."

"Yeah-- why... all this?" Yutaka looked unexpectedly lost.

"I like you." It didn't feel like enough, but nothing else could be said.

\---

January, 1976

Katherina bewildered Seiichirou.

She was a disturbingly-- curvaceous replica of Yutaka, though more youthful than their professed relationship suggested. She required two large suitcases to see her though a three day conference.

When Seiichirou corrected her assumption that he was 'gay', Katherina stepped close and complimented his eyes.

"Mine, Mom!"

"Yutaka, you promised..." Seiichirou began, scandalised.

"She *guessed,* Seii. And someone should know. In case--"

"Oh, he's so strait-laced, Yutaka! Just like Hiro."

"Seiichirou is nothing like my father!"

But, Yutaka bewildered Seiichirou, too, because Seiichirou would never have fought with his father like that.

Seiichirou left to make tea.

\---

March, 1976

Seiichirou woke at five, unable to sleep. He found his glasses and his robe and left his room in search of a glass of water.

He could not resist checking Yutaka's bedroom. The door had a message taped to it that read: '3:45-- Sleep in my bed when I go out? I don't fit in yours!' It was signed by an almost indecipherable glyph Yutaka always insisted was a sunflower.

Yutaka had the king-size bed, Seiichirou had only a single. At their apartment-warming close to a year ago, Yutaka had joked that it showed how cheap Seiichirou was.

Yutaka had gone dancing last night, alone; Seiichirou had work this morning, but they both knew that was the latest of many similar excuses. If tomorrow had been the weekend, he would have worked on paperwork he brought home.

Seiichirou removed Yutaka's leather pants from the foot of the bed and neatly folded them. He set Yutaka's alarm clock for seven and turned down the quilt

Yutaka shifted easily to accommodate him, mumbling "miss'd you" without waking. His body was so relaxed and warm against Seiichirou's skin.

Living together was not easy, but Seiichirou could no longer imagine living any other way.

\---

MC  
14/04/05

**Author's Note:**

> The confusion between Katherina and Seiichirou over his sexual orientation is also a matter of cultural clash. To Dutch Katherina, 'gay' means preferring men as sexual partners. To Seiichirou, 'gay' means a more specific type of self identification, one that entails being 'out and proud' as well as making a fuss over political issues (which he clearly isn't). Seiichirou sees himself more closely as someone who 'likes men', though he would probably phrase it as 'liking Yutaka', and frankly, would identify himself sooner by his job, nationality, city of residence, or family than by sexual orientation. Hence to Tatsumi, he is not 'gay'.


End file.
